Photographers and videographers, among others (e.g., sound technicians) often need to position their equipment where the equipment cannot be readily held. While tripods are commercially available to steady camera equipment, these are typically used for stationary applications (e.g., holding a camera steady for taking a photograph of a sunset, or to avoid shaking Introduced by the user's hands when taking video). There many devices that are used to extend the scope of how said media equipment may be used and positioned. A problem faced with some of these devices is that they can be inconvenient to transport. Also these devices may pose problems to there end user by limiting the range of motion that can be achieved by the media equipment.
Camera Jibs are a support device which do extend the range of a cameras motion. Although camera jibs do serve the end user by allowing for their media equipment to be tilted and moved from a distance, they also have short comings. Camera jibs require a tripod, counter weights, only allow for camera tilting and are generally not easily transportable. For example, US patent 20140014807 (2014) to Zeke L. Kamm, a “Telescoping Portable Camera Jib” is designed to be a compact alternative to a conventional camera jib. Although more portable then previous options, even the current most portable camera jib is cumbersome to transport and requires supplements for use (IE. Tripod and counterweights).
Another device which currently extends the range of media equipment is an adjustable length boom pole. This devices primary function is to hold media equipment at a distance allowing for camera positions that can not be readily held. The boom pole may be used similarly to a camera jib because of its lengthy arm and preferred for its handheld nature. Although more portable then a camera jib, an obstacle of the boom pole is that it can only hold the equipment in a stationary locked position. In most cases the media equipment will either be pointed away from or towards the end user in this locked position. In order to change the media devices orientation, it is necessary for end user to stop, reposition media equipment and re-lock its position before they can engage in using there device again. For this reason using a common boom pole can be troublesome.